


Bad Day's Power Play

by sofiathefool



Series: The Story of a Former Technician and a YouTuber [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #bants, 13.7k words, A bad week really, A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, But Phil will lighten the shit out of his life, Dan had a bad day, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Long Shot, M/M, Making Out, One-Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil is a technician, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, idk - Freeform, is that even written correctly?, unitedstatesofphan, unitedstatesofphantasia, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiathefool/pseuds/sofiathefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Fuck,” Dan sighed. “You know you are really hot, right?” he asked, his pupils blown, making his eyes seem demonically black. He licked his lips and backed Phil up against the counter, forgetting about all the tools scattered on the floor beside the washer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Why won't you do something about it, then?” Phil provoked, smirking devilishly. That was the last drop for Dan. Suddenly, he picked Phil up and sat him on the counter. Phil instantaneously wrapped his legs around Dan's hips, pulling him closer. Then, Dan brought one of his hands up, cupped Phil's face and connected their foreheads. Their hot breaths met in between their lips, which were nearer than they had ever been. Then, it was like everything happened in slow motion. </em></p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>Dan had a bad day: it begins with a headache and it gets worse with rumours and a malfunctioning washing machine. Phil is the technician who comes to fix Dan's washer. What ensues is something special which they had never shared with anyone else before, and hoped to not share with any other person besides the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day's Power Play

 

 

 

The first sound to come out of Dan Howell's lips that morning was a groan. Not a pleasured groan, mind you; rather a pained one.

 

As soon as he had opened his eyes, he was confronted with the sunlight basking his room with a white, nearly ethereal glow. Usually, he would not care about it – he'd simply get up and head to the loo -, but that morning, the soft glow transformed into a blinding light and a sharp pain shot through his eye. Not to mention how he felt uncomfortable with how hot it was.

 

He decided to cover his face with his bed spread, but it did not help in the slightest. Groaning once again, Dan tried to get up from his bed, nearly throwing his limbs around in the process, but as soon as his rear rose from his mattress, his vision was jumbled by black blotches. He sat back and laid down on his bed once again, muttering “fuck” as he covered his eyes with his forearm.

 

Dan waited for the dizziness to pass and tried to stand up again. He dragged himself to his windows and closed the blinds further, even covering it with his curtains. 'Now, that's what I'm talking about,' he thought, smiling slightly with relief.

 

Skipping the loo, Dan went directly to the kitchen. He began brewing some coffee, as he suspected his stomach would not be able to handle much more than that, and pillaged his cupboards in search of some Aspirin, cursing himself in the process.  He was an organized symmetry enthusiast, but he was simultaneously a lazy person who just threw things around and hoped they stayed there. No wonder his cupboards were so littered! Dan made a mental note to clean up his house once his head didn't feel like exploding.

 

With trembling hands, Dan opened the container and poured some aspirin onto his hand. Butterfingers as he was, he dropped the pills on the sink, which then rolled down the drain.

 

“Fucking hell,” he grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his lips into a tight line. He took a deep breath and tried to fish some aspirin out of the container instead. He caught one but, butterfingers, he dropped the pill on the floor.

 

Dan growled and crouched, picking the pill up and putting it in his mouth. “Remember the 5 seconds rule, Dan,” he said to himself as he poured water into a glass. He downed it and placed he glass lazily on the sink.

 

Yawning like an animal, Dan stretched his arms into the air, crossing his hands behind his neck. He looked around, his vision still cloudy, and spotted a basket of laundry sitting by the washing machine.

“Might as well,” he shrugged, as he slowly bent over and put the laundry inside the device. He turned it on, set it to its usual program for dark clothes and left it alone, focusing on his coffee instead.

 

He poured it into his favorite mug, which was white with a whisk, courtesy of Tyler Oakley, and brought to his lips. The smell alone relieved his senses. As he sipped, he couldn't help the slow moan that escaped his body. He closed his eyes. He was unabashed whilst savouring the first good outcome of that day, indulging himself in the sweet liquid gracing his taste buds.

 

He finished his mug and set it next to the glass, feeling his tummy smiling happily. Dan returned to his room and laid back down, deciding to sleep the headache out.

 

Thing is, it seemed that the Universe hated Dan Howell above everyone, and he was suddenly filled with relentless energy. Groaning once more, Dan turned on his side, wrapping his duvet tightly around himself. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. He tried to relax his body, but in vain: his back felt sore, his legs felt tense, his arms were uncomfortable and his head could explode.

 

He shifted once more, hoping the change of angle would improve his situation, even if slightly, but his body decided against that. So he shifted, again, and again, and again, but no relief came.

 

Now laying on his back, he threw his duvet to the floor, more than annoyed at this point. He sighed, ran a hand through his face, and sat up. His arms fell numbly by his sides, and he looked around his room, searching for something else to do. His eyes landed on his laptop and he sighed, settling for his go-to distraction. He stood up clumsily, grabbed the laptop and hit the on button.

 

Dan Howell was one of biggest british YouTubers out there, having conquered the subscriptions of over four million people. His witty personality, his well-spoken nature and his self-deprecating, sarcastic humour turned him into a “relatable” online personality and granted him an everlasting high place in the YouTube community. And, besides loving his job and the fan base which formed around his persona, it helped pay the rent and sustain a comfortable lifestyle, so, really, Dan was living the dream professionally speaking.

 

Not so much when it came to the romantic aspect of his life; that side had gone down the drain little over a week from then, as he had broken up with his girlfriend.

 

They had been dating for over a year – secretly, of course, as otherwise she would become a public personality herself even if she didn't want to. That, along with Dan liking to keep his private life to himself, made them remain undisclosed to the masses. Only a few YouTubers, the ones Dan really got along with, and their families and friends knew about them, and Dan was happy with that arrangement. Until two weeks before, of course.

 

It was nothing too dramatic or anything. Dan simply decided to surprise his girlfriend by visiting her on campus, as she was a university student, and do something fun with her. Thing is, when he arrived, he found out she was having fun already: lip-locked with a guy who had muscles the size of watermelons and who looked ready to fight 24/7. Dan obviously did not want to annoy such a figure, but he had no problems breaking up with her that night over the phone.

 

He felt bad about it the next day, as breaking up with someone over the phone is always undignified, but a bottle or two of wine can help anyone forget their moral grounds and fuck everything up in mere seconds. How fun was it to be drunk!

 

This had been stressing him and he wanted to sort things out, call her and apologize for the way he had broken up with her, but at the same time clarify that he did not want to get back together. However, his body could not bring itself to do so, as his dread for the confrontation was too powerful a force to be overthrown by his unsteady will power.

 

And thus, he spent a week being eaten out by the leftover anxiety. No wonder he had gotten himself a migraine!

 

Dan shook his head, abandoning his thoughts of long, wavy blue hair and hazel orbs, focusing on the bright blue light which hit his eyes uncomfortably.

 

With the computer on and ready to go, he decided to pay a quick visit to Facebook. Nothing interesting there, just a few articles and photos of people getting drunk out of their brains. Then, he decided he'd pay a visit to Twitter; he regretted it.

 

He clicked on his notifications, not surprised to see there were hundreds of them; what he wasn't expecting was the contents:

 

“dAN IS THIS TRUE? OMG!!11!”

 

“Dan, you better explain yourself soon”

 

“fucking asshole”

 

Dan was beyond baffled when he saw so many angry comments directed towards him. It didn't take long to find a link to a YouTube video which he figured was the source behind all this uprising, though. Gulping, he clicked the link.

 

“Hello. My name is Anna Brown and I am here to tell you the truth about danisnotonfire,” were the first words Dan heard, and he wished he hadn't heard much more than that.

 

There she was, his ex-girlfriend, with her wavy blue hair tied behind her head, adorning her pale skin and her white dress. Her red, plush lips moved, forming words which, one by one, torn Dan's heart inside out.

 

She accused him of cheating on her. She accused him of manipulating her into staying in an unhealthy relationship. She accused him of hitting her once.

 

She was lying with every single tooth she had in her mouth.

 

Soon, Dan felt the world darken and close in on him. He felt trapped, exposed, nauseated, and he was glad he hadn't eaten at breakfast.

 

He closed the laptop with a slam, most likely damaging something, but he did not care at that moment. He was panicking and in desperate need of help.

 

His reputation could be ruined. It could be it for danisnotonfire. This could end his career and destroy employment prospects. This could ruin him forever.

 

With shaky hands, Dan searched for his camera. He turned it on and checked if it was charged. To his dismay, it wasn't. He growled and plugged it into the nearest wall socket. He paced around his room, hand ruffling and tugging at his own hair. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to kill someone, he wanted to disappear, all at once.

 

Finally, he sat by his desk and rested his head on the table, letting the cold wood cool his ideas off. A sob managed to leave him, followed by ragged breathing and clenched fists, salty tears trailing their way down his features. He knew he didn't do anything – he was the one who had been cheated on, God damn it -, but he was terrified. What if his family heard about it and thought he actually had done it? What if YouTube wanted to cut him out of the community for being so much of an asshole? What if the other YouTubers stopped talking to him?

 

Feeling powerless, he sighed, sat up and wiped his tears away from his face. His throat was closing up on him and his nose was runny, so he decided he needed tissues and water, which lead him to kitchen.

 

Halfway down the corridor, he heard something unusual: a loud tumbling sound echoing through the silent house. Dan raced to the kitchen, his heart feeling heavy on his chest.

Upon entering, he assessed that the sound was coming from none other than his washing machine.

 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he yelled, rushing to the contraption, his hand hanging mid-air, afraid of touching the trouble-maker. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, and kicked the first cupboard in sight.

 

“Who the fuck have I pissed off to deserve this? What the fuck?” he shouted, looking up at the ceiling, as if trying to reach some sort of deity.

 

His hands slid down his face, nearly dragging his skin with them, and he exhaled loudly. “Fuck this shit,” he cursed, turning away from the kitchen and heading to the lounge. He sat on the long, black sofa with the documents of the washing machine on his lap. He turned the thickest booklet around and found a costumer service phone line, which he quickly dialed on his phone.

 

“Hello. My name is Jessica and I will be helping you today. What is your problem?” said a tired sounding yet courteous voice. It was quite husky for a female, but not unpleasant. Actually, Dan found it somewhat comforting. He sighed into the phone.

 

“Hi. My name is Dan Howell. I bought one of your washing machines a year ago and it started to make weird, loud tumbling noises today, which I suspect are not normal.”

 

“Oh, really? Could you put the phone near the washing machine so I can see if a technician is required?” she asked, her voice professional and flat.

 

“Sure,” he shrugged, later remembering she could not see the movement. He got up anyway and headed over to the kitchen. He approached the phone to the machine and waited for a little while. He put his phone back on his ear, “So? What's the assessment?”

 

She cleared her throat, “Well, I definitely think you could use a technician. You said your name was Dan Howell, right?”

 

“Yes, I did,” he confirmed, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Good. We only have one here. Must be you, then. We'll send whoever is available and they should be there within an hour. In the meanwhile, I suggest you empty your washer so our technician won't have his work jeopardized,” she rambled on, and Dan thought she forgot she was in the middle of a phone call with a costumer. He didn't blame her though; dealing with dozens of complaints everyday must be exhausting.

 

“Will do. Thank you. Oh, by the way, how much I will have to pay for this?”

 

She hummed on the other end of the line and he could imagine her rubbing at her chin, “Depending on the gravity of the situation, it can go from 30£ all the way up to 500£.”

 

Dan felt like throwing his phone at the wall, “Thank you.”

 

“Thank you. Have a good day, sir,” she said, sounding dismissive.

 

“You too,” he sighed, hanging the phone up and leaning back on the sofa. He just hoped he didn't fuck the washer up too bad. It would be the last thing he needed for that day.

 

It took him half an hour to feel compelled to do as he was told. He emptied the washer, put the basket in his room as to avoid having the technician spy on his undergarments and boiled some water to make some tea for himself. Soon enough, someone rang the bell.

 

He stood up and went to the door, straightening his clothes whilst he was at it. He stopped by the tiny mirror at the entrance, fixed his hair and took a deep breath. Facing people was the last thing he needed, but it's not like he wanted to become best friends or something. He was just getting his washing machine fixed and he'd  possibly lose some money. Nothing to get nervous over.

 

As he opened the door, he questioned most of his latest thoughts. Before him stood a man slightly smaller than him, lean and pale, but with a vivid glow in his eyes. The man's black and orange uniform fit him tightly, accentuating his broad shoulders and his sculpted hips. Not to mention his tense biceps, as he was carrying what seemed to be a very heavy toolbox. His bright blue orbs bored into Dan's copper ones, and he felt like his soul was being inspected by this entrancing man. He had black hair, with a haircut much like his own, only parted to the opposite side. And when he smiled, Dan swore his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Hello! I am Phil Lester and I will be helping you out today,” said Phil, seemingly oblivious to Dan's nearly melting state. The day wasn't going so bad, after all. “May I come in?”

 

Dan gulped before he managed to muster up the balance to let out a simple “Yes.” He stepped aside, letting Phil head up the stairs ahead of him. As he walked, Dan couldn't help staring at his rear, and he would be damned if he wasn't one of the most callipygean guys he had seen in real life.

 

He silently reprimanded himself, remembering that he had an ex-girlfriend out there trying to destroy him and that he had broken up with her little over a week from then. He couldn't just be all over this guy! Right?

 

Feeling himself stepping into uncomfortable territory, Dan decided to ignore his mind and focus on the task ahead of him.

 

They headed for the kitchen, Phil setting his tool box on the floor beside the washer. He crouched and inspected the contraption. “So, what did you say your problem was?” Phil asked in a soft yet professional tone. Dan sat down as he thought that he wouldn't manage to endure standing much longer. Phil had been there for such a short time, yet he was having a powerful effect on Dan, despite his professionalism. Dan figured he must have been thirsty. Or that Phil really was that hot. Probably both.

 

“Well, uhm, I-uh was coming over here and uh, I heard the washer make this loud tumbling noise...” he scratched the back of his head, his eyebrows held high. “I thought it wasn't normal so I called you guys.”

 

Phil looked back at Dan with furrowed brows, “And you are right, it's not normal, but I believe it's not something to be scared of. I am pretty sure I know what the case is here,” Phil smiled reassuringly, turning back to the washer and opening it. He rested his torch inside the drum and inspected with his right hand.

 

“Have you had any woman around here in the last few weeks?” Phil asked, not looking back at Dan, and the latter was glad he didn't as his shocked face wouldn't have been too much of a pretty sight.

 

“No!” he protested, perhaps a little too enthusiasticly. “I-uh, I don't see how that is relevant, though,” he added quickly, more to himself than Phil.

 

“Well, Daniel – can I call you Daniel?-, it is relevant. If you did, she may have washed a bra here, and bras are infamous as their wires can easily rip through the fabric, slide out during the washing process, and get stuck in the drum,” Phil explained, his face scrunched up as he looked for the malefactor.

 

“Oh,” Dan managed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He was behaving like such a child, it was ridiculous.

 

“No need to be so defensive. Is something bothering you?” Phil asked, looking back at Dan with a quirked eyebrow and an amused little smile.

 

“Well, actually, there is a lot going on, but I don't think you want to listen to it. I mean, you're working, and stuff...” Dan mumbled, looking down at the floor.

 

“Nah, mate, don't worry. Just go on and tell me. This is one of those jobs which can take a couple of minutes or a whole afternoon, so we'll have time to kill. Plus, I like to talk with my clients. Makes me feel as if this job isn't as crap as it actually is...” Phil confessed, sighing in the end. His gaze returned to the drum of the washing machine, his shoulders seeming a little slumped.

 

“Why do you say so?” asked Dan, genuinely curious. He leaned forward, his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his hand. He wondered what could possibly be so bad to ruin something for someone as angelic as Phil. He did not know him, but Dan could already tell Phil was quite the optimist.

 

Phil laughed halfheartedly, “It's my boss... He is a really rude spoilsport, you know? When I joined the company, I had a different boss, and the working experience was so different! Everybody was happy and got along well, he joked around with us, made us feel worthy even though we complete a task which for many is mundane... He had no trouble saving our asses from trouble too!” Phil remarked, a fond expression taking over his features, which then crumbled and was replaced by a frown. “That was what got him in trouble. One of my coworkers got in deep trouble with one of his clients and called for help. Our boss tried to help him out with the law suit, but as trials went on, they discovered my colleague had actually committed a crime, and my boss was fired. He was replaced by the one I have now, Mr. Garner, and I swear he is the incarnation of Ebeneezer Scrooge! He never talks to anyone, and when he does, we know we are in trouble. He treats us like numbers, not people, and has no problem firing us for minimal things. It sucks...”

 

“Well, sounds like someone needs to be visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future,” Dan joked, leaning back on his chair with a smile on his lips, which only got wider when he heard the beautiful sound which was Phil's laughter.

 

“He does! But, I don't care whether that happens or not, though. My contract terminates today, after all. After attending to you, I will be a free man,” he smiled, hope glistening in his eyes as he looked back at Dan.

 

Dan crinkled the corners of his eyes in a smile. Then, he crossed his arms and asked, “Are you excited to become a free man?”

 

Phil removed his hands from the washer and sat down on the floor, “I don't know. On the one hand, I really can't wait until I don't have to stare at Mr. Scrooge's angry face anymore. On the other hand, I don't know what I am going to do afterward. I mean, I have an idea, but I don't know if they'll take me in.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” inquired Dan, leaning on the table and resting his cheek on his open palm, raising an inquisitorial eyebrow.

 

“I saw that the BBC was looking for a new radio DJ and I sent them a draft of what my shows could be. I spent two whole days planning, recording and editing it. On the third day, I emailed the draft to them. They told me they had received it and would contact me ASAP to tell me whether they accepted me or not,” Phil told, seeming a little less hopeful. “I mean, radio is not completely new to me. One of my cousins used to work there and she taught me a thing or too about mixing tables and their software. She said I had a talent. I just thought that it couldn't be talent, as I was taking my masters degree in video post-production, which meant I knew how to edit both video and sound and could adapt to different software easily. But, hey, I can be wrong and not be that great an asset to the BBC. They can turn me down, and I am more ready for the rejection than for the acceptance, if I'm honest,” Phil's gaze dropped to the floor and a frown took over his features yet again. Dan felt like hugging it out.

 

“Well, I am sure they will hire you. You assumed you were very intelligent and versatile from the way you spoke alone. Now that I know you are that qualified, I am sure they won't want to miss out on you,” Dan reassured. Then, he smirked. “Plus, that voice of yours gives me the shivers.”

 

Phil's eyes crinkled as he laughed, his tongue poking from the corner of his mouth. “Thanks. Surprisingly enough, it's not the first time I have heard that,” he confessed, his smile framing his face beautifully.

 

“How can you even be surprised? Have you even heard yourself? I could listen to you talk for hours!” Dan blurted out, quickly realizing what he'd said. He blushed furiously, scratching his forehead as if to hide his face momentarily.

 

Phil raised an eyebrow and Dan knew he had picked up on it, but luckily enough Phil did nothing about it, just smiled and turned back to the washer. “Well, that reassures me then. Thank you! But, we weren't talking about me! Can I ask what has been going on with you? You seem exhausted,” Phil asked, turning the focus of the conversation on Dan. Dan could hit him for that.

 

“Well, uh- It's a little long...” Dan mumbled, trying to avoid the subject.

 

“Oh, don't worry about that. I have to do a general check-up on the washer after removing what I'm looking for, so by all means. Just vent! You have heard a fair share of my problems, now it's my turn to listen to yours,” Phil offered, and Dan could just hear the smile in his voice. Dan knew Phil was just following his sympathetic nature, but damn, he did not want to talk about it. Something told him to just spit it out, and so he did. Or, at least, he tried.

 

“Well, I had this girlfriend. We dated for a little over than a year, but we broke up nearly two weeks ago. I got her caught cheating on me and I broke up with her over the phone...” he explained, scratching at the back of his neck. There were the nerves again.

 

“Normally, I would say that breaking up over the phone is not good, but she cheated on you. She's not exactly in a position to require much respect from you. At least not for the time being,” Phil replied, genuine distaste in his voice.

 

“I know, right?” Dan voiced, eyes wide and arms in the air. “And that's not the worst. You know, I am a YouTuber. I make videos on the Internet, people watch them and I get paid for it. It's not pornographic content, don't worry,” he reassured, not certain as to why he cared about Phil thinking he was a porn star.

 

“I know what a YouTuber is, don't worry. And I knew your face seemed familiar! One of my cousins watches your videos all the time. She's a big fan. Danisnotonfire, right?” Phil asked, turning towards Dan with a big smile on his lips.

 

“Yeah, I am. Don't tell me you want an autograph and a selfie,” he joked, smiling back.

 

“Maybe later, now I want you to finish your story,” Phil replied, sitting on the floor once more, looking up at Dan. Somehow, that simple gesture made Dan's insides burn. Phil really should cut looking at Dan like that out. It was spinning out of control, and it would take Dan with it.

 

“Oh, uh-” he hesitated, caught off guard. He had lost track of where he was, which was ridiculous, even by his standards. “Where was I?” he asked, a pained expression on his face.

 

“You were saying you are a YouTuber.”

 

It was like a light bulb had blinked and turned on inside Dan's brain. “Oh, yeah yeah, I remember. So, as you know, I have quite a big audience. Anyway, my ex decided to make a video telling 'the truth about me' and she said that I did awful things to her. She was lying, as I'd never do that to a person, but she twisted the truth so well that I'm sure people will take her side. Right now, I feel under a lot of stress. Especially because I can't do anything about it for now. My camera was dead and it's charging and then I saw what happened to my washer... Not to mention I woke up with a migraine. It's just been a rough week...” he sighed, rubbing his face with his right hand. When he looked down at Phil, he saw that he was looking up at him with knitted eyebrows and what seemed to be a tiny pout.

 

“I am so sorry this happened to you. If it means anything, I believe you did not do it, I think you are innocent,” Phil admitted, tightening his lips.

 

“Thanks, but, how could you possibly be sure of that? Everyone is always doubting me and my intentions, why don't you do the same?” Dan stared at Phil, the atmosphere around them suddenly getting much more tense. Phil didn't seem bothered by it, though, as he replied calmly, yet with determination.

 

“You look like you have been suffering intensely for a while now, I can see it in your eyes. They seem dry, as if you have drained your tears. You also have dark circles around them. Plus, you have been scratching and rubbing yourself quite a lot since I arrived. And, you never struck me as a liar. Even from the videos my cousin showed me. You seem like an honest, straight-forward guy, however awkward you are. This may sound stupid and naïve, but I trust you. I trust you didn't do that to her. And I sincerely hope others can see it too...”

 

Dan was touched, to say the least. Even if people said they believed in him, he'd twist it and play it off as a lie. He didn't believe people believed in him. But with Phil... That was a whole different story. He didn't know if it was those bright blue hopeful orbs staring at him or the general aura he gave off, he just knew Phil was being completely honest. It was ridiculous, really. They had just met and they already trusted each other, which was not usually wise, but something told Dan that he didn't need to be afraid of Phil. Something told him Phil was trustworthy. Dan decided to go with his gut.

 

“And your eyes are shining now..,” Phil added. “Which just proves my point, really.”

 

Dan knitted his eyebrows together, his face taking an amused form, “How does it prove your point?”

 

Phil smiled warmly, reaching his eyes, “I don't know, you tell me.”

 

Dan smiled back with the same intensity, and they stayed like this for a while, just staring and smiling. Dan felt a flutter of wings in his stomach, which caused him to break the eye contact. “So, uhm, yeah. Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome!” Phil replied, smiling one last time before turning around. “Now let's see if I can finally fish this little bastard out,” he added, sticking his hand inside the drum of the washer.

 

Dan exhaled silently, glad Phil could not see him. He fanned his face with his hand, trying to take his temperature down and diminish his blush. Was his body betraying him and making him act like a teen? He hadn't felt like this in years, what the hell was happening?

 

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Phil asked, poking his tongue out as he reached deeper in the washer.

 

“About what?” said Dan, brought back from his thoughts by Phil's sudden question.

 

“Your ex predicament, silly,” replied Phil, with a strained voice. This got Dan's attention, and soon, his eyes were traveling down Phil's body, noticing how his biceps were tense and how he had a little bit of a belly but had an amazing ass. His eyes were glued to it, and Dan had trouble croaking   a simple response.

 

“I, uh, I thought of making a video thingy to explain, you know, the situation and all...” Dan was getting really hot now, so much he unbuttoned his shirt and left it open, exposing his black undershirt. “But, as I have previously stated, the camera is charging, so there's nothing much I can do now. Once it's charged, I will record a video and put it up,” he rambled, not even really listening to himself anymore. He managed to stop looking at Phil and searched for an escape. His eyes found the sink and he figured he could use a glass of water.

 

He got up and carefully made his way to the sink, as Phil had scattered tools on the floor. Dan would usually be mad at such disorganization, but apparently his mind and body were all for Phil, so he didn't even bother with commenting on it. As he turned the faucet on and poured himself a glass of water, he felt a slight breeze hit his buttocks, but he figured his jeans had slid down his butt again. His damn belt never held anything in place. As he took a sip of water, Phil cleared his throat. “Uhm, you have a hole in your pants.”

 

Dan nearly chocked. Luckily enough, he managed to spare himself from that embarrassment and just stared at Phil with a shocked expression. “What?”

 

Phil seemed a little awkward, but amused above all, “Your pants, You have a giant hole on your butt.”

 

Dan knitted his eyebrows and tried to see the aforementioned hole. He wasn't flexible enough, so he just tried to find it by touching his jeans. Sure enough there was hole big enough for three of his fingers. “Oh my God...” It was all Dan managed to say. Absorbed in his shocked state, he didn't even realize Phil was cracking up right next to him, laughing so hard he clutched his chest. Dan managed to snap out of it, noticing how Phil was. “Hey, don't laugh at me. This is a real problem! Imagine if I had gone outside! Everybody would notice it and would stare at my butt just like you!”

 

Phil laughed again. Once he had calmed down enough, he managed a reply. “Well, you know what they say... One has got to enjoy the fine things is life.”

 

If Dan had any liquid in his mouth, he would have choked. Did he just hear that? His mouth dropped in shock, mostly, and his eyebrows shot up on his face, “Did you just imply that my butt is like an eighth wonder of the world or something?”

 

Phil smirked, looking at Dan's butt pointedly before directing his gaze at Dan's eyes and replying. “No, it's much better than that. I think it is in second place, to be honest.”

 

“Oh, really? What is that one great thing that steals the first place from my butt, then?” Dan countered, crossing his arms, a playful expression adorning his pristine features.

 

“You as a whole, basically,” Phil flirted. He winked and turned back to the washer, focusing on fishing whatever it was which was inconveniencing the machine.

 

Dan was basically left speechless, not knowing how to react, how to reply, so, he simply poured himself another glass of water and drank it. Damn, it really was getting hot in the room. Dan decided to take off his shirt altogether, being left with his sleeveless undershirt. He folded the shirt neatly and took off to his bedroom, yelling “Be right back!” as he went.

 

Once he reached the room, he threw the shirt into the laundry basket he had previously moved there. He then stood in front of the mirror, looking at the mess he had become: his face was sporting a nice shade of pink; his hair was all mussed up, resembling a quiff more than a fringe; his chest and shoulders seemed to be blushing too, with a fine sheen of sweat covering it; his undershirt, which fit him tightly, had a dark spot on his back, despite being black. He cursed Phil silently as he tried to regain some composure, but he was interrupted as, suddenly, Phil yelled from the kitchen, “I got it!”

 

Dan went back to the compartment, one eyebrow quirked and a closed smile on his lips. When he arrived, he saw Phil, standing up, with a stack of coins on his hand.

 

“You can't be serious... Freaking coins?” Dan said, impressed at himself for being stupid enough to leave change in his jeans' pockets. He really was a walking disaster.

 

“This is much more common than one would think, trust me,” Phil admitted. He placed the change on the counter and turned back to Dan. “Well, now that that's taken care of, we need to wash some clothes so we can test it out. Do you have any laundry to do?”

 

“Yeah, I do. In my bedroom. I'll go get it,” Dan replied, quickly going to his room to retrieve the full basket. Upon arrival, he set the basket on the floor by the washer and put the clothes inside. He set the device to the dark clothes program once again and waited for it to come to life. When it did, he looked at Phil, who was already staring at him intently.

 

Dan cleared his throat, “So, uhm, what happens now? Are you going to leave?” he asked. He felt like the question was inappropriate, somehow, but it was the first thing he thought of. He couldn't say he didn't feel himself sadden at the thought of Phil leaving.

 

“Nah. I gotta wait until the washer stops working so we can see if there is any malfunction,” Dan visibly relaxed at that. “What we can do in the meanwhile is discuss payment.”

 

Dan was confused, “Excuse me?”

 

“Look, I have noticed how you have been looking at me since I arrived and how flustered you are,”  Phil admitted, The only word going through Dan's mind was 'fuck'. “Plus, you look like you need to relax. What is happening to you is shitty and you don't deserve it. But, as it is happening, you need to deal with it. So, my offer is, no matter how much work that washing machine can be for me, or how long it takes to fix, you won't need to pay for it.”

 

“What do you mean I won't have to pay?” he asked, still confused. He had an idea of what Phil was implying but he wanted to make sure his suspicions were correct before saying yes to anything. That was how Ariel lost her voice, after all. He did not want to be an Ariel.

 

“What do you think I am offering?” Phil asked, taking a step forward towards Dan and placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Wait, are you actually offering sex to me?” Dan was dumbfounded. How had this happened, again?

 

“Yes, I am. I have this hot guy in front of me who seems to be as into me as I am into him and he seems to need to regain some power in his life. I am willing to let him conquer some power. My question is, are you in?” Phil enticed, with an eyebrow quirked, droopy eyes and his lips slightly parted. Dan could not deny, he looked hot as fuck.

 

“Won't your boss mind?” Dan asked, taking a step closer to Phil and looking down at him seductively.

 

“As I have told you before,” Phil started, trailing his finger up Dan's sides and chest. He ended up wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, “I could not care less about my boss. I am leaving today, remember? You are my last client.”

 

“True,” Dan replied, setting his hands on Phil's hips. “Do you do this with all your clients?”

 

Phil smirked, his gaze dropping to his Dan's lips. His fingers started playing with the hair on the back of Dan's neck. “No. I don't deny myself a good time, but I usually keep my professionalism up around clients. I guess today I am just carefree..,” he whispered, biting his lip and looking back at Dan's eyes.

 

“Fuck,” Dan sighed. “You know you are really hot, right?” he asked, his pupils blown, making his eyes seem demonically black. He licked his lips and backed Phil up against the counter, forgetting about all the tools scattered on the floor beside the washer.

 

“Why won't you do something about it, then?” Phil provoked, smirking devilishly. That was the last drop for Dan. Suddenly, he picked Phil up and sat him on the counter. Phil instantaneously wrapped his legs around Dan's hips, pulling him closer. Then, Dan brought one of his hands up, cupped Phil's face and connected their foreheads. Their hot breaths met in between their lips, which were nearer than they had ever been. Then, it was like everything happened in slow motion.

 

Dan looked at Phil's eyes, seeing that they were directed towards his lips. He looked at Phil's then, noticing how perfect they looked parted, ready for fulfillment. He began to lean in, his eyes closing in the process. He felt his lips press against Phil's, but, instead of provoking collision, he brushed Phil's lips with his own. Phil let out a shaky breath, which hit Dan hot but soft on his face. Then, Dan applied more pressure, and they were kissing for the first time.

 

The first kiss was slow but simple, a soft collision of plush lips, but it still managed to make Dan feel weak on his knees. He felt electricity flowing through his body, which made his adrenaline rise, and he used his free arm to wrap around Phil's back, his hand sitting between his shoulder blades. When they parted, they heard a faint, wet pop. Dan smiled, leaned his head to the other side and kissed Phil again, this time deeper, his eyes tightly shut.

 

As time passed, the kisses got deeper, rougher, but not faster. They had all the time in the world, after all. Phil's legs tightened around Dan, bringing him even closer. Feeling his hand getting into an awkward position, he snaked that arm around Phil's lower back. Phil's left arm left Dan's neck and made it's way down. He lifted Dan's shirt and put his hand on the inside, roaming Dan's chest. His fingers found Dan's right nipple, squeezing it delicately. Dan's breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't help thrusting into Phil's hips. Both of them moaned quietly, breaking the kiss in the process. They took a moment to look at each other in the eyes, ocean meeting land, and Dan's lips were on Phil's neck.

 

At first, he mouthed at the area under his jaw, pressing his lips softly on the immaculate skin. When he felt Phil pulling at the hair's on his neck, he sunk his teeth into the skin, gnawing at it gingerly then lapping his tongue over the abused skin.

 

Phil's breathing quickened, letting out soft groans every now and then. He wanted to keep his mouth busy, or his hands, so the hand which was on Dan's nipple slid down his belly to Dan's jeans. He cupped Dan in his hand, squeezing lightly, and Dan accidentally bit down on Phil's neck. Both gasped in unison.

 

Deciding that the counter was no longer a practical place, Dan placed both his hands under Phil's thighs and picked him up, Phil wrapped his hands around Dan's neck tightly and began to leave kisses and tiny bites on Dan's cheek. Dan tried to take a step forward but his foot hit something hard. He lost balance but manage to set his foot on the ground in time. Both of them looked down and saw Phil's tools scattered on the tiled floor.

 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” Phil apologized, laughing slightly out of breath. Dan rolled his eyes and took off to the bedroom again, this time paying attention to the floor.

 

“I should be pressing charges against you right now,” complained Dan, squeezing Phil's thighs. He felt amazing, and he didn't know if that was due to actually getting laid or due to Phil being the one he was having sex with. Either way, he never wanted this feeling to stop now that he had it.

 

“There is something else I'd rather you press against me, but either way, you seem to not be delivering,” Phil whispered in Dan's ear, biting down on his ear lobe. This sent shivers down Dan's spine, and he began to feel desperate. Soon enough, though, they reached his room.

 

Firstly, Dan set Phil down on the bed, who immediately sat up to take off his shoes. Dan kicked his off too, followed by his undershirt. He moaned, closing his eyes, as he felt a gentle breeze hitting his sweaty chest. Then, he knelt on the bed, placing his hands on his belt buckle, attracting Phil's gaze to his crotch. He ran his index finger on the cold metal slowly, which made Phil inhale sharply. Dan unbuckled the belt then, slipping it out of his jean's belt loops slowly, one by one. It drove both of them crazy, but Dan loved teasing.

 

Dan discarded the belt on the floor by the bed and crawled on top of Phil, who parted his legs. Dan set his weight down on Phil softly. Their lips met again, this time Dan licking Phil's lower lip, begging for entrance. Phil allowed it, and their tongues battled. It was a new, unknown territory for Dan, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it thoroughly.

 

As they kissed, Dan's hands went inside Phil's still present t-shirt, caressing his sides, whilst Phil's hands settled for Dan's back. Then, Dan began to thrust into Phil slowly, dragging his movements out as much as he could. Phil thrusted upwards too, playing the same game as Dan. They were slowly driving each other insane.

 

With each thrust, they felt each other get harder and harder, beginning to let out low moans, and as they did, Phil dragged his nails down Dan's shoulder blades. It stung, and made Dan break their kiss, hissing in response. He rested his forehead against Phil's, dragging his own nails down Phil's sides. Phil bit his lips and Dan felt his cock twitch.

 

“I am feeling constricted..,” Dan hissed, licking his lips protractedly. He was thrusting a little harder now and it was getting progressively more difficult to control himself.

 

“Do something about it, then,” Phil replied, reaching up and taking Dan's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it. He let go, smirking maliciously.

 

“Fuck..,” Dan breathed out, digging his nails into Phil's sides. “Why won't _you_ do something about it?” he countered, pressing a kiss on Phil's lips.

 

“Remember, you are the one in control,” Phil answered, his hands traveling from Dan's back to his zipper, “I will do what you ask me to do. This is all about you, baby..,” he then unzipped the jeans and pulled them down.

 

“Do you mind if I stop this so I can take them off properly?” Dan asked, looking into Phil's eyes.

 

“Of course I don't. Should I take mine off too?” he inquired, his eyebrow raised and his lips parted. Dan nodded and rolled off of Phil. He shimmied out of his jeans with difficulty, as they happened to be the tightest pair he owned. Once he managed to take them off, he threw them on the floor. He looked at Phil by his side, seeing that he was naked too, except for the boxers.

 

He climbed back on top of Phil, straddling his waist. Phil's hands found Dan's bum and squeezed it. Dan moaned but clapped Phil's hands off of himself. “No touching now. Just let it happen,” Dan ordered. Phil immediately dropped his arms to the bed, doing as he was told despite the urge to touch Dan being almost too great.

 

Smirking at the sight, Dan reattached his lips to Phil's neck. He bit and licked, not being too gentle anymore, He didn't spend too much time on the same place though, as his body began to slowly slide down Phil's own. His lips stopped at Phil's collarbone, leaving hickeys on each of them. Phil smiled at the prospect of having a little physical memory of Dan on his body.

 

Dan kept going further down, reaching one of Phil's nipples. First, he kissed it, licking around the aureola. Then, the tip of his tongue caressed the nub lightly. Phil arched into the touch, groaning. Dan only smirked, proceeding to bite down on the nipple softly, He nibbled at it. Once it was hard and protruding, Dan moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

 

Once he finished, he looked up, finding a very flustered Phil. He was becoming a mess and Dan loved it. He relished on the fact that he could make someone feel that good and it only contributed to raise his self-esteem and confidence a little more. Dan smirked, going further down.

 

He trailed kisses down Phil's stomach, stopping once he had reached the hem of Phil's boxers. He looked up at Phil again through his lashes, “May I?” he asked, waiting for Phil's consent.

 

Phil nodded and smiled, “As long as you want to,” he replied, propping himself up on his elbows. Phil wanted to see it, he wanted to be able to record that sight in his mind forever. He was not really sure why, but wanted it above anything else at the time.

 

Dan smiled genuinely at that. Then, he focused back on Phil's swollen bulge. He trailed the hem of Phil's boxers with his index, much like he had done previously with his belt, earning a quiet moan  from Phil. He slipped the finger inside Phil's boxers and pulled them down a little, taking a peek. His eyes widened a little, but it didn't stop him from pulling the boxers down all the way.

 

He threw them on the floor, discarding them next to their other clothes. He turned back to Phil's crotch and licked his lips. Dan hadn't taken someone this big in over a year, so, needless to say, he was a little worried about choking or even tearing, but looking at Phil, how he had treated him so far, he had no reason to not trust him to be gentle. He smirked up at Phil and gently grabbed his dick, which was already curling towards his stomach. He gave it an experimental lick, all the way from the underside to the tip. Phil shivered, his fists clenching with the urge to touch.

 

Dan repeated the motion, his eyes trained on Phil. This apparently was too much to handle, as Phil's elbows gave out and his upper middle collapsed with the bed again. He could still see Dan though, as the pillows were quite high. Dan smirked and decided to do a little more for Phil.

 

He opened his mouth and took Phil's tip in. He licked around it, massaging it with the tip of his tongue. He found Phil's slit and made little circles around it with his tongue. Phil's moans were progressively getting louder and Dan had to supress the urge to smile. He unwrapped his mouth from Phil to swallow the extra saliva, a string of it linking his lips to Phil's tip. Both moaned at the sight, elated with the situation.

 

Dan grabbed the base of Phil's cock again, enveloping about half his length with the warm, wet walls of his mouth. Slowly, he began to bob his head up and down, sucking on Phil's dick. Phil moaned loudly, his hands gripping the bed sheets.

 

Soon, Dan felt like he was ready, so, very slowly, he took in Phil's full length. Phil groaned loudly above him, throwing his head back on the pillow with his mouth open. His back arched beautifully, which made Dan gag. He steadied himself, waiting for his throat to adjust. Once it did, he moved back up. He took a breather and went right back at it again, his nose reaching Phil's pubic hair this time around.

 

He repeated that motion a few more times before detaching his mouth from Phil. He looked at Phil with his swollen, wet red lips parted and a hungry look in his eyes, and Phil felt like breaking apart. His followed Dan, who began to pump his dick with his hand whilst he sucked his balls into his mouth. It was nearly too much for Phil. He didn't know whether or not it was sad that he had never found someone who made him feel like this earlier, but he decided to settle on not caring about it. He felt too good, all thanks to Dan, and he was elated.

 

In the meanwhile, Dan had moved on from Phil's balls and kissed his tip. He crawled his way up to Phil's lips and they kissed hungrily. “Was it good?” he asked between kisses, his voice a lot huskier from the strain he had just put his throat through.

 

“Yes,” Phil moaned. “Can I touch you now?” he asked, sporting a pout. Dan only smiled.

 

“Yes, you can.” And, like that, Phil's arms were around Dan's middle, hugging him close. They kissed again, Dan's finger playing with Phil's hair. “We aren't done, though,” Dan said after breaking the kiss, looking down at the beautiful man underneath him. Phil smiled.

 

“Of course not,” he agreed. The smile faded slightly, being substituted by a curious expression. “Are you a bottom or a top?” he inquired, his hands slowly rubbing circles into Dan's back.

 

“Before my ex, I used to bottom a lot. I topped sometimes but I didn't feel completely comfortable. I like to dominate the relation, but not by topping,” he confessed, brushing Phil's wet hair away from his forehead. He was beginning to feel strangely attached to Phil, in a way that had never happened before. He felt right like this, being held in his arms, kissing him, having sex with him. Was it genuine or was his body's way of dealing with the separation from his ex? Maybe it was just his horny self talking? He did not know, he just knew that everything felt right and, if he could, he'd stay like this forever. As he couldn't, he might as well make the most out of it while it lasted.

 

“Well, I guess you have to keep taking the lead, then,” Phil murmured, smiling brightly up at Dan.

 

“You are allowed to touch me as much as you want, now,” Dan revealed, sitting up on Phil's lap, his knees on each side of Phil's hips. To make his point stand, he took Phil's hands, which had fallen to his sides when Dan sat up, and placed them on his hips. He caressed Phil's hands with his thumbs softly, massaging the skin.

 

“Can I prep you, then?” Phil asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes. Needless to say, he was very excited with the prospect.

 

Dan grinned. Phil looked cute like that. He wouldn't mind seeing that smile on his face again. “Yes, you may. I was actually going to ask for that, to be honest,” he conceded, rubbing his crotch on Phil's slowly whilst he spoke. He then leaned over Phil so he could reach for his bedside table. He opened the upper drawer and retrieved a packet of condoms and lubricant. He set them beside Phil and pecked his lips quickly. “How do you want me?”

 

“How do you want to be prep'ed?” Phil countered, raising an eyebrow, his smile turning into a smirk.

 

Dan hummed as he pondered, which didn't take long, “Are you comfortable with rimming?”

 

Phil grinned. “Hell yeah, I am!” he exclaimed, excited. “Are you clean?” he asked as he sat up, Dan following.

 

“You mean STI wise or...?” Dan began, looking at Phil inquisitively.

 

“Both,” Phil replied. He figured he'd better ask before anything else. He knew he didn't have anything, so Dan giving him the blowjob earlier was fine. He had been expecting Dan to ask beforehand, which he didn't do. He guessed both of them were too wrapped up in the moment to remember the ground rules.

 

“To both the answer is yes,” Dan answered, smiling. “Elbows and knees?”

 

“Please,” Phil replied. Dan then moved from Phil's lap to the bed, took off his boxers and got on his elbows and knees. Phil settled behind him, taking a deep breath. He had actually only rimmed someone else before once, but he was determined to make this the best he could for Dan.

 

He began by delicately parting Dan's cheeks and ghosting his breath over Dan's entrance, which earned him a tiny whimper from Dan. Phil smirked, noting how sensitive Dan was in that area. He licked his finger and ran it through the tight ring of muscles, noticing how Dan's back arched a little. It was amazing how the littlest things could drive the other man insane.

 

With a little more confidence, Phil licked the tight muscles slowly, dragging his movement, teasing Dan. The other groaned quietly. Then, Phil began licking faster, using his lips to suck a little too; it was almost as if he was french kissing Dan's entrance. In the meanwhile, Dan moaned incessantly, however quietly. He seemed to be holding himself back a little, and it was okay.

 

He saw that Dan was getting harder, so he decided it was time to finally go for it; slowly, he pushed his tongue into Dan's tight entrance, moving his tongue around as to help him stretch. Dan whimpered loudly then, biting into the pillow. Phil removed his tongue and massaged Dan's back. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah..,” Dan panted. “Just give me a second.”

 

“Of course,” Phil granted. He kept massaging Dan's back, kissing and biting his right cheek. He left a couple hickeys there, a private mark which only they could see.

 

“You can go on now,” Dan assured, smiling. Phil didn't hesitate.

 

He tried again, pushing his tongue in slowly again. He let Dan adjust for a little longer and then began moving his tongue around. When he felt Dan loosen up a bit, he began rocking his tongue in and out, slowly at first, then setting a rhythm. Dan was moaning loudly, feeling ecstatic, so much that he had the urge to touch himself, but he refrained from doing so.

 

After a particularly loud moan from Dan, Phil removed his tongue, deciding to replace it with his fingers. He needed more stretching, after all. As he did so, Dan whimpered, disappointment evident in his tone. Phil didn't react to it, though; he simply told Dan to stay put and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and warmed it up, trying his best to coat them evenly. When he was satisfied, he pushed his index finger inside of Dan. He received no resistance as his tongue had already stretched him past one finger. Still, he rocked the finger back and forth for a little while. “Does it feel weird?” Phil asked, wanting to make sure Dan was comfortable.

 

“If by weird you mean really fucking good, then yes, it does,” Dan groaned, sticking his bum out a little more. “Could you get on with it, though?”

 

Phil laughed, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. “As you wish, Your Highness,” he replied. He took out his index finger, pushing it back in along with his middle finger slowly. This time he got some resistance. He waited for Dan to adjust before he began thrusting. After he picked up some rhythm, he took to scissor Dan, stretching him farther. Whilst he was at it, he searched for Dan's prostate, wanting to hit that sweet spot inside of him. Surely enough, he did, which caused Dan to jump up and nearly scream.

 

“Oh my God,” he moaned, gripping his pillow harder. “Do that again, please, oh my fucking God.”

 

Phil grinned, happy with the reaction, and tried to hit the spot again. He did, and Dan arched his back into the touch, moaning louder. Phil kept scissoring Dan, touching that spot a few more times and earning a better reaction every time. Once he noticed Dan was stretched enough, he coated his fingers with more lube and pushed them in with a third finger. There was a lot more resistance this time, but Phil went slowly. Dan was panting underneath him, his eyes squeezed shut. “Are you good?”

 

“Yes,” Dan breathed out, “just adjusting. Haven't done this in a while..,” he replied, His legs were shaky, barely holding him up anymore, but he was managing to endure it. Phil was too good with his fingers, so much Dan could just withstand it, but took it as he didn't want to spoil the fun.

 

Phil felt Dan adjust and began moving his fingers slowly, earning a different sound from Dan with every move. It was nearly too much for Phil; he just wanted to grab Dan's hips and fuck him into the mattress, but if he lost this time now, both of them would be much happier in the end. He picked up the rhythm and scissored experimentally. Dan yelled in pleasure. Phil took that as him being ready and scissored him for a while longer. “Are you ready, love?” he asked, only realizing what he had just called Dan afterward. He felt even more heat rise to his cheeks, embarrassed. “Oh, uh... I uh-”

 

“It's okay,” Dan interrupted. Phil removed his fingers and Dan turned around, facing Phil. “I am ready,” he smiled reassuringly. He leaned in and kissed Phil on the lips, holding his chin. Then, he laid back on the bed, placing a pillow under him, to help him keep his hips up. Phil grabbed the pack of the condoms, ripped off the little individual packet and rolled the latex cover over his painful erection, covering it with a generous amount of lubricant. He then soared over Dan, aligning himself with the latter's entrance. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's hips.

 

“Ready?” Phil asked, his eyebrows raised, waiting for consent.

 

“As I'll ever be,” Dan whispered, smiling up at Phil, who, slowly, began pushing his member into Dan. When he was halfway in, it felt like they had been doing this forever, but the slightly pained look on Dan's face assured him that no animal urges should ever come first over the well being of his partner, so he stopped, giving Dan time to adjust. Once he was ready, Dan nodded, and Phil kept pushing.

 

When Phil was finally all the way in, his balls pressed between them, Phil put his weight on his elbows, lowering himself on Dan. Dan took the opportunity to snake his arms around Phil's neck. They kissed passionately, taking that moment for each other, before Phil broke the kiss and looked at Dan's eyes, asking for permission to move. Dan nodded.

 

Phil pulled out a little and thrust experimentally. Dan closed his eyes and bit his lip, groaning. Phil pulled out a little more and thrust again, getting a positive reaction. He repeated this process until he pulled all the out and thrust back in, which earned him a scream of pleasure.

 

“Fuck!” Dan yelled, pulling Phil's hair accidentaly. He giggled breathlessly. “Sorry.”

 

“It's fine. I would go bald if it meant hearing that again,” Phil blurted out, not thinking twice about it. Dan smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Move,” he whispered, tightening his legs around Phil and pushing him down. Phil complied immediately.

 

He began thrusting with a slow, controlled pace. Their breathings got louder and shallower, moans slipping out of them every few seconds. It was only them, their moans and wet clicking noises coming from their union. The room was getting hotter, more humid, and their bodies were soon covered with a sheen of sweat, which was even dripping down Phil's chest and onto Dan's. Phil's vision even got foggy due to the hot haze messing up with his contacts. He did not fret, though. They could melt for all he cared. All he cared about now was the man who he was pleasuring.

 

When Phil picked up his pace, Dan began meeting the thrusts with his own. They moved in sync, and it was so much better. Dan was moaning and groaning louder, his nails scratching Phil from his neck to his shoulders. Phil hissed and decided to take revenge. He sped up his pace and bit down on Dan's neck, sucking harshly. Dan screamed, as Phil had managed to hit his prostate too.

 

“Motherfucker! Oh my God, you fucking motherfucker! Shit!” Dan yelled, biting down on Phil's shoulders to try and muffle his noises. It was in vain though, because Phil, who really seemed to be out to get him, decided to angle himself so he could hit Dan's prostate every time, and with every thrust, Dan yelled out an “Oh!” which made Phil feel somewhat smug. Then, Phil stopped.

 

“Wait, you said you liked to dominate. Can I turn you around so you can ride me?” he asked urgently. They were both getting close, it was only a matter of time, and Phil wanted to give Dan the chance to do whatever he liked to do the most as long as he had the power to give it to him.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Dan managed, holding on to Phil whilst he turned them around.

 

Dan sat up, placing his hands on Phil's chest. He began rocking his hips, gaining some practice. “Can I hold your hands? Easier to hold balance,” he asked, panting. Phil held his palms out and they entwined their fingers. Now that Dan could sit up straighter, it was also easier for him to move.

 

He rocked his hips back and forth, his balls jumping with the force of the impacts. His erection touched his lower stomach, a single bead of pre-cum adorning it. He was close.

 

“Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuck,” Dan drawled, his moans getting higher and higher, his head thrown back, his eyes closed. His breathing turned into sharp inhales and high-pitched exhales, which were minimally muffled as he was trying to keep his mouth closed. Him being noisy could piss off his neighbors, and he still had some decency to know not to get too loud. It was really hard not to when it was Phil pleasuring him. He was just too good. However, Dan seemed to be good too, as Phil was reduced to a panting, moaning mess himself, only his moans were not high-pitched like Dan's; they were low, so much that Dan could feel them resonating within him. If anything, it only got him off more.

 

As they got closer, Dan felt his legs grow weaker and his movements became erratic, so he laid down on top of Phil, their fingers still entwined. “Please..,” he begged, hoping Phil would understand what he meant. Fortunately, he did.

 

Phil dug his heels into the mattress and thrust upwards viciously, most of the thrusts managing to hit Dan's prostate. Dan lost it and began to scream, burying his face into the pillow, next to Phil's face, so he could muffle himself a little more. He was sure he would get complaints now. Still, he did not keep it down.

 

“Kiss me,” Phil panted, squeezing Dan's fingers between his own. “Please, kiss me.”

 

Dan rose his head and crashed his lips into Phil's. It was wet, it was messy, it was violent – so much that Dan bit Phil's lip open -, but it was all they needed. Then, Dan came, screaming into Phil's mouth. This, along with the contractions of Dan's muscles around Phil's dick, made Phil come. He pecked Dan's lips harshly, both moaning into it. Both moved their hips slowly now, riding their orgasms out. Then, Phil popped out of Dan, which let them be more comfortable. Dan let his full weight crash on Phil now, who endured it easily. Dan had his head on the pillow again. He turned it to the left and saw his hand still linked with Phil's, smiling at the image. It looked beautiful: how their skins were the same tone, which made look like they were an extension of each other; how Phil's manicured hands contrasted with his not-so well-kept ones the same way his leather bracelet contrasted with Phil's lack thereof.

 

“I could stay like this forever,” Phil whispered, kissing Dan's shoulder. “I need to take the condom off, though,” he reminded, seemingly annoyed at the necessary nuisance.

 

“If I let you do that, will you come back for cuddles?” Dan asked, immediately regretting it. He was cuddler, sure, but not with people he'd just met. Why was Phil making him so warm and fuzzy when they only just met? He must be coming across as clingy to Phil, and it was enough to nearly make him cringe. He was relaxed in his post-orgasmic haze, though, so his body was basically dismissing his self-conscious mind.

 

“Of course I will,” Phil whispered, pressing his lips to Dan's shoulder again. Dan grinned, sat up slightly and kissed Phil's lips softly. After they broke it, Dan sat on the bed, observing Phil take off the condom and giving it a knot. “Much better. Where is the bin?”

 

“Kitchen. Hard to miss,” Dan replied, smirking. In truth, he had a bin under his desk, but he really wanted to see Phil walking around naked, and he was extremely satisfied when Phil fell for it. He followed Phil's form for as long as he could, appreciating it very thoroughly. He was smug of how he could score someone that hot, and he was sure he would make this very apparent to his best friend, Louise, as soon as he could.

 

Phil came back soon enough and both got under the covers. They adjusted their position until they were comfortable, facing each other with their legs twined, much like their fingers, their hand between their chests. They fell asleep like this, never once breaking contact in their slumber.

 

They did break when they woke up an hour later. They were reinvigorated, but Dan was beginning to feel a slight burning sensation in his lowers. He knew he'd be sore; he hadn't had anal sex since he got together with his ex, after all. He didn't let it get to him, though, and got up with Phil so he could say goodbye properly.

 

“Oh man, I am disgusting,” Phil complained. “My hair is sticking up, I smell of sex, my body is sweaty... It's worth it, but that uniform will be even more uncomfortable now.” Phil picked it up from the floor, looking at it with a pout on his face.

 

“I have a shower, you dingus. You can clean up if you want,” Dan offered, a fond smile playing on his lips. Then, he saw red on Phil's lower lip, remembering what he had done. “Is your lip okay?” he asked worriedly.

 

Phil turned around and faced the mirror, a surprised expression taking over his features “I hadn't even noticed!” he exclaimed, patting the tiny cut. “It doesn't sting too much, so it's fine. If anyone asks, I could say I got into a fist fight and was so good that my opponent didn't even manage to touch me more than once!” This made Dan laugh. “Or I could say I was walking and distractedly hit a pole, which much more believable knowing me,” Phil shrugged. Then, he smirked. “Or I could just tell the truth.”

 

“You wouldn't,” Dan giggled, looking at Phil with amusement written all over his face.

 

“I would! I would say I went to fix up a washing machine and ended up having sex with this hot guy who was basically a blushing, babbling mess ever since I'd arrived to his apartment,” Phil provoked, raising an eyebrow defiantly, a smirk playing his lips.

 

“You asshole,” Dan cursed, sporting a fake offended look. “It's not my fault you are so fucking, mind-numbingly hot!” he complained, flushing red at the confession. His mind really must go numb around Phil, as in normal situations he wouldn't dare proffer these words to people.

 

“That certainly did not just boost my ego at all,” Phil smirked, his shoulders shaking with the laughter he was containing. Dan wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

 

“Prick,” Dan cursed. Then, both burst out in laughter, Dan nearly howling. He felt light, no worries flooding his head. Then, he noticed his migraine had disappeared completely.

 

When they calmed down from the laughter, they simply stared at each other. It was one of those moments one would expect a couple to have, especially in the privacy of their home, but here they were, two acquaintances who had just shared something amazing looking at each other as if the world didn't exist. At that moment, it was only them; it was like their surrounding had assumed shades of grey, whilst they remained the only coloured beings in the room.

 

The moment prolonged itself nearly too much, until Phil had to interrupt it.

 

“Well, I am going to take that shower then. It will be just five minutes!” Phil stated, running out of the bedroom. Then, he turned around and got back in, looking embarrassed. “Uh, where is the bathroom?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Dan laughed loudly, even throwing his head back. “Down the hall, between the kitchen and the lounge.”

 

“Thanks,” Phil perked up, turning around and finding his destination. As he went, Dan got up and put on clean clothes: his sweatpants and a black, oversized t-shirt. He pulled the sheets off from the bed, placing them on the ground next to his discarded clothes, and put some clean ones on the bed. He threw the duvet on top of the bed when he was done, the bed looking fresh and brand new. He picked the sheets up and smelt them, reminding him of previous happenings. He was getting nostalgic already and he nearly slapped himself for it. He was being ridiculous.

 

To counter his instincts to never wash those sheets, ever, Dan picked them up, along with his clothes, and put them on the laundry basket which was back in the kitchen. He forgot Phil's tools were on the floor, though, and nearly fell again.

 

“God damn it, Phil!” he yelled, kicking the tools to the side and putting the laundry in the basket angrily. He wasn't angry at Phil, but rather at his untidiness. Dan kept his within his cupboards, but Phil just let it all out. He could have gotten seriously hurt!

 

The door to the bathroom opened and Phil stepped out, his skin wet and his hair sticking up with shampoo, only a towel covering his lower middle. “What happened?” he asked, all wide eyes and gaping mouth. It was evident he was worried, and it made Dan melt, forgetting about his grumpiness altogether.

 

“You left your tools on the floor and I nearly fell... Again. It's fine, though, don't worry about it,” Dan explained, not taking his eyes off of Phil. The other man looked even hotter, and Dan wanted to commit that image to memory. He had gotten really lucky.

 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry! I completely forgot about them because of, you know... I am so sorry!” Phil apologized, his eyebrows furrowing with worry. Dan stepped closer and pecked Phil on the lips. He really was touchy-feely that day.

 

“It's fine,” Dan reassured, looking deep into Phil's blue orbs. “Go finish your shower.” Phil smiled, nodded and went back to the bathroom, leaving Dan to boil some water and make some tea and toast. He made an extra, in case Phil wanted some. When Phil arrived, Dan offered and he took it happily, nibbling at it like a tiny squirrel. It was adorable, really, and Dan found himself staring at the cutie that was Phil Lester during their quick snack.

 

Once they were done, Phil packed his stuff and gave a once over to the washing machine. “Well, it seems to have worked with no problems. Not like we paid attention, but still, it seems fine,” Phil assessed, smiling brightly. “A successful case. At least I'll go out with a bang!” he exclaimed brightly, seemingly proud of himself. He just did not realize the innuendo he had just proffered, and that had Dan laughing so much, he clutched his stomach. “What?” asked Phil, confused as to what drove Dan to state.

 

“You, you said you went out with a bang,” he managed before he erupted with laughter. A switch turned inside Phil's head as he realized what that implied and he too laughed.

 

“You are ridiculous,” Phil chortled, his eyes glistening with happiness and fondness.

 

“Peas of a pod, am I right?” Dan joked, adding a raised eyebrow to his smirk.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Phil retorted, rolling his eyes playfully. This caused an epiphany in Dan., He realized he wanted to see more of Phil. Sure, he still had to deal with his ex and get over her, but he felt like they fit. Dan felt that it could work with Phil. They balanced each other, both physically and psychologically for what he gathered; they understood each other, they respected each other, they lusted after each other... He just needed to increment their mutual trust and love and they could be something. Something so much more than either of them could be expecting.

 

Dan was definitely interested in Phil, and he needed to do something about it whilst he was still there. But, being the awkward human being he was, what Dan had planned to be smooth turned out cheesy and cliché.

 

“Hey, uh, can we exchange numbers? I just, I uh... I want to get to know you, you know? I would really like to be friends with you. Maybe more, who knows? After we now each other and shit,” Dan rambled, feeling himself blush furiously. He really was behaving like a teenager and it was hilariously ridiculous. He was sure he would laugh at this later on in his life, but for now, he felt mortified. Luckily enough, Phil cut him off.

 

“Yes, we can exchange numbers. We can go grab a coffee one of these days, if you want,” Phil offered, smiling kindly, and, really, it only made Dan blush even further. Dan really needed some lessons from Phil on how to be chill. And maybe some other kind of lesson, but that was for another time.

 

“Sure,” he replied, scratching his neck. “Sorry for blabbing so much. I'm a little awkward,” Dan confessed, looking down at his hands. Phil reached for them and rested his own hand on them.

 

“I could tell,” he admitted, lifting Dan's chin so he could look at his eyes. “It's okay. You don't need to worry about it. It's just who you are. And who you are is good. Keep being you, please,” Phil complimented, smiling sweetly.

 

Dan was touched and he felt his eyes water up a little. That was the sweetest thing he had ever heard being told to him. So, forgetting all societal patterns, he grabbed Phil's shirt and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together and kissing him passionately. Phil returned the kiss with just as much intensity. Once they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other, smiling.

 

“You are amazing, Phil Lester. I am lucky to have met you,” Dan whispered, smiling shyly. He closed his eyes, focusing on Phil's warmth.

 

“I am glad to have met you, too,” Phil returned, proceeding to hug Dan tightly. They stayed like that for a long time, but eventually they had to part. They pulled away from each other reluctantly and pulled out their phones, exchanging numbers. Phil even managed to make Dan laugh by giving him a ridiculous nickname.

 

“Really? Danny boy? Really?” Dan had replied, shaking his head in amusement, He was pretty organized when it came to his contacts, so he just wrote “Phil Lester” and left it at that. Phil pouted when he noticed, but Dan explained his method and Phil smiled, understanding. Dan had smiled too. After that, Phil picked up his toolbox and they went to the door. Phil opened it but turned around in the doorway, waiting for Dan.

 

“Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, then,” Dan said, a little sad that Phil was leaving. He couldn't force the guy to stay, obviously. Both had their own lives and their own problems to deal with, but still, Dan didn't want to face them so soon. Phil had been his escapism method for that day, and he didn't want to leave this comfort, but they had to.

 

“You will talk to me later,” Phil reinforced, stepping closer to Dan. “And if you don't, I will come to your house at midnight and do indescribable things to you,” Phil murmured sinisterly.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Dan smirked, putting his hand on the door frame and leaning on it.

 

“Damn you,” Phil cursed, laughing with his tongue poking out. Dan grinned, memorizing the beautiful glint in Phil's beautiful eyes. Dan sighed and caressed Phil's cheek.

 

“You should go, take care of that thing with your boss,” Dan reminded sadly. He kind of wanted to speed Phil up and end this moment faster, but he didn't want Phil to go too. He was divided.

 

“I will. I need to do one last thing, though,” Phil replied. Then, he leaned in and kissed Dan so softly that he barely felt it. When they broke the kiss, Phil looked up at Dan, smiling, “Talk to you later.”

 

“Talk to you later,” Dan retorted, and off Phil was. Dan saw him go down the stairs and waited so he could hear the entrance door slam below him. Once he did, he closed his own door and went back inside.

 

He drank a glass of water and set up his room so he could shoot. Once he had finished the sound checks, he sat down on his chair and took a deep breath.

 

“Hello Internet! So, today, I don't have a funny, sarcastic video with self-deprecating jokes for you to laugh at my expense. Rather, I have come to claim some of my remaining dignity and come clean about certain rumors which have been circulating about me,” Dan began. Phil heard carefully, sipping at his warm coffee, the document officiating the termination of his contract sitting on his kitchen counter, temporarily forgotten.

 

Once he finished watching Dan's video, he scrolled down to the comment section, anxious to see what others have said about him. He saw a couple mean comments, saying that they didn't believe Dan, but most of his fan base seemed to be supportive and loving. Most people believed in Dan, and it made him feel relieved. He texted Dan then, saying “I am proud of you.” Then, he looked at his screen, choosing to play another video of Dan's which was called “OPINIONS”, sitting back and relaxing.

 

He got a new text from Dan then. It read “Thank you. Did you take care of that thing with your boss?”

 

“Yes,” Phil typed out. He hit send and tried to watch a little more of the video, but the reply was instantaneous.

 

“I am proud of you.”

 

Phil smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this fic! It was a lot of fun, although it took four consecutive nights to get it written and corrected. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it!
> 
> But, not all the credit goes to me! I have to thank a great friend of mine, @thesunwholikesdarkness on tumblr, as she was the one who gave me the prompt, helped me when I asked for help, kept me sane throughout the whole thing and beta'd the fic. She is too nice, though :b Thank you so much for helping me out, I am so, so grateful! <3 You guys should definitely go follow her!
> 
> I have a sequel in mind so, if you guys want to read it, let me know in the comments or just message me on my tumblr blog, @unitedstatesofphantasia. 
> 
> That is all for now! Thank you guys for reading, once again!


End file.
